


I'll Care For The Wounded One

by katzham



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzham/pseuds/katzham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was intimidated by Rin but also respected him. Just the plain thought that Rin could inflict this type of emotion on him made (since it doesn't work on a certain someone)  him feel in control and powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Care For The Wounded One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Sam and this is my first time writing a fan-fiction and posting it (for a big fandom?) so I am sorry if it sucks. I tried really hard to make it presentable but I may just rewrite it later. 
> 
> So I love this pairing and I thought it need more fan-fiction because it has...none. It may be a little OOC since we don't know much of these two as far as their relationship goes and as well and Nitori as a character. Hopefully further on in the show we learn more about everyone.
> 
> So anyways bye for now!

“Where is that kid?” Rin growled as he search through empty dark halls. 

He probably has been searching for Nitori for about 15 minutes which was a little too long. I mean the kid just up and left without even uttering a word to Rin. Yeah he isn't his caretaker, the boy is old enough but, he usually would say if he was off to take a run or take care of things. So why would he stop now? 

The taller boy didn’t have a clue but a memory of todays practice made him stop in his tracks, sneakers squeaking in the process. He stood in the dark hall ;only light coming from the moon which shone brightly through the window. Todays events started to replay in his head.

(Rins sudden flashback)

Nitori was standing next to a few fellow swimmers with a stopwatch in hand. His eyes wandering about the room and he was twirling his thumbs in a nervous manner. Rin seemed to be the only one who noticed this, out of every one Nitori was probably the most serious although he often would not show it. So why was he getting so distracted, He also noted his expression seemed less happy and more full of anguish and distress. When Rin would call him out on his fault for keeping time and becoming easily distracted, he would jump and look straight at him with wide eyes. Looking as though he would burst into tears any second and would proceed with apologizing in a several different ways as ‘Senpai I’m am so sorry, It will never happen again, Forgive me I was off task.’

After practice he walked with Rin to their dorm and Rin jumped on his bunk and rolled over not uttering a word to Nitori. The way he was acting surely bothered him but who was he to interfere, really? Something probably happened that he didn't want to talk about so he would leave his questions to himself. He wouldn't lie to himself and say the kid wasn't someone he cared for a little bit but he just couldn't bring himself to ask.

Rin had fallen asleep shortly after arriving and awakening two hours later and noticing that Nitori was nowhere to be found.

(Rin’s sudden flashback over)

Which led him to his current situation. Only if he had asked him what was wrong he wouldn't be out here trying to sneak past every door, taking small steps and holding his breath in fear of being caught out of his room. God why did he care so much anyway? He asked himself that over and over again but his mind couldn't come up with a answer that satisfied him.

He turned the corner to where the pool was located. He tipped toed towards the door, crouched down to make sure he wasn't seen if anyone was lurking the halls with him. The closer he moved towards the steel doors the more noise he heard. Someone was in there and that someone could be....Nitori.

“Fuck why didn't think of that?” He whispered to himself. Rin quickly but quietly made it towards the door and he lifted his head up to the small window. He scanned the room with a watchful eye. He noticed a figure in the pool. Flowing through the water gracefully and swiftfully. The strange person came up for air and it was revealed to be indeed Nitori. Rin smirked, his suspicion had been right, but a question had to be answered. Why was he even hear at this hour?

Rin slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He tried his best to not make a sound, attempting to sneak up on the poor boy. He spent all this time looking for him he was going to get some fun out of it.

Nitori was floating in the pool facing away from Rin and he was fixing his goggles. Rin took this time to approach the boy from behind and let him know that he has been caught. He looked down upon the shorter one and spoke to him in a small voice “What are you doing?” Rin asked.

“Oh gosh,” Nitori froze, face becoming as white as chalk and lips trembling. He moved towards the figure speaking to him, a full blown apology and explanation ready to fall from his lips but instead what he was met with was someone he had not intend on seeing. “R-rin?” Nitori stuttered. Rin observed the confused boy and smiled slightly. He was obviously at a loss for words and that made Rin chuckle.

“Not who you were expecting huh?” He joked. Letting his face contour into a devilish grin.

“I uh..no,” Nitori responded “But listen senpai I can explain.” He added apace. He was trying to plead and explain himself as quickly as possible. He was intimidated by Rin but also respected him. Just the plain thought that Rin could inflict this type of emotion of him made (since it doesn’t work on a certain someone) him feel in control and powerful. 

“No need to,” Rin said while he traveled to a chair and grabbed a dry towel. He looked over his shoulder to Nitori who was still in shock. ‘Oh the look on his face was priceless’ . Rin placed the towel outside of the pool next to where Nitori was floating. “Get out and come back to the room.” he demanded. His eyes narrowing at him, he was sure they sent shivers down Nitori’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be up soon! (I'll be sure to work hard and make these better for you to read)


End file.
